thetuckermeowsfandomcom-20200213-history
TUCKERZOMBIES: SANCTUM
'Description' TuckerZombies: Sanctum is the fourth TuckerZomb ies map to be made. It's set in a large, complex research facility with a teleporter, Perk-a-Cola machines, a Pack-a-Punch Machine, and even a power switch! The Zombies on the map are purple (It is thought it is because of being so close to all the chemicals) and get strong fast. The adventure is in a black-and-white stylefilter option, so unless the player changes the stylefilter, finds the power switch, or looks at the zombies outside of the game, you can't see the zombies' colors. The Map starts in black and white, once you turn the power on it gains color. Other things that happen when you turn the power on include: Perk-a-Cola machines turn on, traps become usable, the teleporter can be used, and the Pack-A-Punch can be reached. The bonus round for this map is the Hell Hounds. When the hell hounds show up electric discharges, or "Hell Gates" as I've named them, pop up and the Hell Hounds run out of them. This could have been made to give the appearence that they are running out of Hell, or it could simply be a parody of the lightning bolts the CoD Hell Hounds appeared from. 'Story' The story of Sanctum starts when it still had people working in it. They were working on a project that would "change the way people travel forever." Most likely this was the teleporter, which went horribly wrong and created the zombies. The story continues when our heros arive on a hovercraft. After fighting off zombie hordes they find out there's a second hovercraft in the complex but they have to find the lunch codes. Once they find them they head off to the hovercraft and escape. (until the end up in Manor, that is) 'Main Allies' *Freddy *Mittens *Cotton Please note that pages on these characters exist. No link is provided because they are catagory pages. In this adventure you don't have to find your allies, they start with you on the hover pad. Other allies you can get include Mudge with a Death Machine, A terrorist with and RPG-7, and the Survivor with a Commando. 'Strategies' (Please update if found) 'Hidden Items/Secrets' Sanctum has many hidden things in it. First off is the power. Opening the door to your right when you first enter the main room, go across the court yard and you should see a small building that needs to be unlocked. Once you enter the second round, return to the main room, grab the key, and open the door. Within you will find the Mystery Box and the power switch. Follow the given instructions on how to restore the maps color, then destroy the power switch. Now the teleporters will be turned on. You can buy perks, traps, and turrets. And you can now reach the Pack-A-Punch. For more info on how to reach the Pack-A-Punch, go here. 'Wonder Weapon Mode' Wonder Weapon mode was unlocked when spore user kyallikespie beat the regular version, which was considered impossible to beat. The Wonder Weapon was released on 6/11/2011. It's pretty much just like the regular version, only harder. 'Related Articles' List of Weapons in TuckerZombies List of Zombies in Tuckerzombies TuckerZombies: The Storyline TUCKERZOMBIES: SUBURBS TUCKERZOMBIES: DEEP S**T TUCKERZOMBIES: RING TUCKERZOMBIES: SUBURBS ﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿